Two Souls to Intertwine
by Lady Lyanna of Erebor
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann was sent to another world, that world being Middle-Earth? Along the way, she joins the Fellowship on the quest to destroy the One Ring. How will she find her way back home to Will? slight AU implied Willabeth, Elizabeth/Legolas -currently rewriting-
1. Prologue

**Two Souls to Intertwine **

**Summary: **What if Elizabeth Swann was sent to another world, that world being Middle-Earth? Along the way, she joins the Fellowship on the quest to destroy the One Ring. How will she find her way back home to Will? [Pre-COPB] implied Willabeth, Elizabeth/Legolas. Don't like, don't read.

_-Prologue-_

I had woken up that morning after my dream of meeting Will for the first time. I held my breath and stared at my dark bedchamber. It had been eight years since Will and I knew each other. I pushed myself up from the bed and turned on my lamp light. My room was chilled as I walked over to my writing table. I opened the drawer, remembering the image of the pirate medallion in my head. I had hidden it underneath some old letters and silly writings I used to do. There, I had found the medallion. Letting out a relieved sigh, I lifted it out and traced the skull with a finger. How could Will have been a pirate? Maybe a pirate forced him to take it! Yes, that was it. Surely, that was the case. There could be no other explanation.

After my reverie, my father snapped me out of it. "Elizabeth," he exclaimed, "Are you…are you decent?"

I gasped and rushed to get my robe on and shoved the medallion down my nightgown so my father could not see it. "Y-yes, yes!" I cried. Two of my maids came bustling in and opened the curtains. Father smiled at me.

"Still a-bed at this hour?" he questioned, with a chuckled. I smiled and another maid stepped in with a box. "I have a gift for you."

I hesitantly opened the box and in it was the most beautiful dress ever seen. "Oh, father, it's beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?"

He chuckled again as I lifted the gown out. "Does a father need an occasion to dote on his daughter?" he exclaimed. The maids and I quickly went to the changing curtain and began to put the dress on. "Actually, I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony." He resumed.

"Ceremony?" I questioned. _Oh, right…Captain Norrington…_I groaned inwardly.

"Norrington's promotion ceremony, Commodore as he is about to come—fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." he exclaimed as I gasped. "H-How's it coming?"

"I can scarcely breathe." I gasped for breath again.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!" I shot back. Meanwhile, my father had been called down for we had a visitor.

"There you are, my lady. You look beautiful as ever!" Estrella, my personal maid complimented. We both smiled and giggled. "Your father is—"

"I shall be down in a moment, thank you Estrella." I interrupted. She curtsied and left, closing my bedroom. I had been distracted by a faint firelight in coming through my looking-glass. I looked around—there was no flame in my room. "That's odd," I muttered and touched the looking-glass. There was a ripple and I drew back my hand in shock. The glass mirror had turned into a cool liquid form, but it was not falling out. I slowly reached my hand through the looking-glass and went further and further in. I gasped when I saw that I was completely elsewhere. I was not in my own room anymore. "This is weird and I want to go home." I exclaimed. I tried stepping back through the mirror but it was solid again. I banged on the glass, peering into my own room—panicking. "NO! Let me back!"

I felt hot tears prick in my eyes. What was happening to me? I saw, next, Estrella walk in to my bedchamber to fix up the bed. "Estrella!" I cried, and banged on the looking-glass. She took no notice of my screaming out to her. "Estrella!"

What use was it if she couldn't hear me? I stood by the looking-glass and felt the tears fall as I was trapped beyond my own world. I was in a middle of a bloody forest! "ESTRELLA!" I screamed one more time and banged my fists harder against the looking-glass but she left, not hearing a singly cry.

Was this looking-glass cursed? Once stepping in through the mirror, there was no going back; all I could do was move forward to see where my road would take me.


	2. I: Where Am I?

**Two Souls to Intertwine~**

**Chapter I: Where am I?**

**.::*::.**

I trudged through the strange forest, jumping at every foreign sound. My feet ached (I had gotten rid of my shoes a long while back) and so did my back. The corset around me seemed to grow tighter and tighter. My breathing was becoming more ragged as I wandered in the forest — lost. Sweat dripped from my forehead in beads…if only I'd remembered my fan. Without noticing, I tripped on some large tree roots and landed in the dead leaves. I land nearly face first into the ground. My palms hit the leaves and I gave a small cry of anguish. Pushing myself off the ground, I caused myself to trip again. Only this time it was because of the long train of my dress.

"Oh! This ridiculous, pathetic, useless thing!" I sobbed. "Father would be disappointed to see this dress ruined. And Will…"

I choked up thinking of everyone back home. I wondered if they even noticed I was missing. The more I thought about Will, James and my father, the more I wanted to cry. Weakly, I rested up against the tree beside me and panted. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back against the trunk of the tree, hoping this would all go away and I would be back home comfortably. Before long, I had drifted off and fallen asleep against the tree. During the middle of the night, loud shrieking woke me up with a jolt. I prevented myself from screaming aloud by covering my mouth and pinning myself up against the tree. My heart pounded against my chest and my eyes widened in shock. What unearthly creatures lived here? Would I even want to know? I thought. A few feet away from me, I heard voices panicking. I could barely make out what they were saying — that someone had been wounded by some strange Morgul blade. _What is a bloody Morgul blade? _I thought.

"Strider! Look!"

"What do you suppose it is?"

"It looks like a girl…"

"Is she an elf?"

There were at least four voices coming from the direction the light shown. Footsteps made shuffled closer to me and as I saw their silhouettes in the dark, I shrieked.

"These are dangerous parts, my lady. It deems you are a long way away from home."

The man appeared before me, holding the torch. He almost looked like a raggedy pirate. This man was tall, dark hair fell to his shoulder and he had stubble. I cautiously examined him and noticed he had a long sword at his side. He bent down to look me in the eyes properly. I shifted uncomfortably as he watched me. I could faintly see from his expression that he would not harm me due to my sex.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Frodo Baggins, Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck (also known as Merry) and Peregrin 'Pippin' Took of the Shire. No harm will come to you, my lady."

I relaxed a little more, hearing his sincere words. This Aragorn was quite the gentleman despite his ragged appearance. There were such odd names in this forest.

"I am Elizabeth Swann. My father is Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal, Jamaica. But, of course you have heard of him? I should like you to take me back home."

"I have never heard of such a place, my lady. Where is this Port Royal?"

"You mean to say that we are not in the Caribbean? Are we in the Colonies? Perhaps we are in New Spain,"

"What is she talking about, Strider?" Merry asked as he looked to Aragorn.

"Miss Swann, there is no Port Royal here. You are in Middle-Earth."

I held back tears. I was in another _world!_

"Oh, God…" I bit back tears. This was not happening to me. This couldn't be. I was meeting these strange people and I just dearly wished for the comfort of my own home now more than ever — to have tea in the drawing room beside my father and read a decent book or two about pirates.

"Since you carry no weapon of your own or protection, you will accompany us on the road to Imladris. The forest is no place for a lone woman of your young age."

"Imladris?" I asked, I wonder if I even pronounced that word right.

"In the common tongue, it is known as Rivendell."

"We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed, excitedly.

"Elves?" I asked, incredulously. "There are Elves? Then what exactly are you four?"

"Hobbits, Miss Swann," one of them answered. "I'm Peregrin Took, at your service. You may call me Pippin."

"Hobbits…this is the strangest world I've ever been in. The world I am from has only humans."

"We have more than just Elves and Hobbits," Aragorn told. "There are the cave trolls in the Ettenmoors, the Dwarves of Dale and Erebor—,"

"Don't forget to mention those Black Riders. They're like devils, cloaked in black and you can't see their faces." Sam continued. My heart jumped at the thought of cloaked devils and Black Riders. "Orcs don't forget the Orcs…oh and the goblins! Remember the story Bilbo used to tell us of his adventures?"

"What are Orcs?"

"Creatures that wander the night, hunting and murdering mercilessly," Aragorn answered.

_So basically, they are like devils and demons of this world. _I concluded, shivering at the thought.

"What's wrong with your friend?" I asked looking at who I guessed was Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's been stabbed by one of those Black Riders. We're looking for athelas…it's used for temporary healing." Sam responded. "You don't suppose you've seen any?"

"I wouldn't know what it looks like, I'm afraid. You said your name was Sam, correct?"

"That's right, Miss Swann."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

I was happy enough to make the four Hobbits my friends but I was still rather troubled by Aragorn.

"If there is anything I can do—,"

I jumped at the shrieking coming from distant parts of the forest.

"What's happening to him?" Sam asked, looking at Aragorn.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Aragorn answered, grabbing the athelas plant from Sam.

"You mean he's turning into one of those hooded devils Sam's talking about?" I asked.

Before he could respond to me, a blade was at his shoulder and a woman's voice followed the action.

"What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard?"

I blinked in surprise. Where had she appeared from? All the Hobbits were in awe of her beauty and then I noticed when she crouched down to examine Frodo's wound, she had pointy ears. The woman and Aragorn began speaking in a foreign tongue.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"She's an elf!" Sam whispered back.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry demanded, as Frodo was lifted on the ground onto the woman's horse.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know," the woman told.

"Ride hard. Don't look back."

Aragorn helped her mount her horse and she took off in a canter.

"Why are you letting a woman go into danger? You said there—," I began.

"There is more to her than appears. She will bring Frodo to safety and keep the wraiths off our tail." Aragorn finished. "It is still half a day's journey still to Rivendell on foot. We start again tomorrow at dawn."

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: **

I started watching LOTR again so I will do my best to keep the characters canon.

Also, I decided to keep the first chapter as it is but I'm revising chapter two. : ) Lots of thanks to all who've reviewed! Finally, if anyone's up for making banners, etc. let me know! Thanks for reading! Look for chapter two hopefully within a few days!


	3. II: In Rivendell

**Two Souls to Intertwine~**

**Chapter Two: In Rivendell**

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: Any Elvish seen here is either from a Sindarin dictionary that I found on line or from an LOTR fan site. **

**I don't own LOTR or POTC, sadly. =( **

**.::*::.**

It was late in the evening by the time we reached Rivendell. It took an extra three or four days to travel there on foot. I was in awe when we reached the hidden valley. It was like a palace out of a fairy tale…only far more beautiful. The air was chilled and we were greeted by an Elf.

"Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín. Lord Elrond is waiting for you in his solar."

"Mae govannen, Lindir," Aragorn responded.

"If you will follow me," Lindir led us up several steps and down a few corridors before coming to an open room. It looked like Father's study with all his books and things but much more open. There was a chill with the breeze coming through the valley.

"Accommodations have been prepared for you during your stay in Imladris. You will all be tended to. However, I would like a word with you, Miss Swann."

The Hobbits were all led by maids to their rooms I imagined and I remained in Lord Elrond's solar.

"You are not from Middle-earth. You are a long way from home." He said, glancing at me.

"You know why I was brought here?"

"I have never questioned the actions of the Valar and what their reasoning might yet be. You must choose your own path from here once the time comes. Until the time comes, you are most welcome to stay here. Maerwen will show you to your rooms and have you dressed in more suitable attire for Middle-earth."

"Thank you, my lord," I said. Maerwen appeared at the foot of the stairs as I left Lord Elrond's solar and she led me to the bathing rooms. She was a few inches taller than me. Her flaming red hair fell to her waist in curls and on top of her head was a coronet made of silver. "Your name was Maerwen?"

"Yes, my lady—if you do not mind my correction...your pronunciation is a little off. It is like this: Mire-wehn."

I smiled at Maerwen. I could faintly see her smiling back before she began to untie the strings on the back of my dress.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked. "If you don't mind my asking,"

"I have never left Imladris once. It is quite safe here and I should not ever imagine leaving, my lady."

"Please, there is no need for that. You may call me Elizabeth. It is just us girls here." I exclaimed. I sighed in relief once my corset had been removed. I dipped my toes into the bath and slowly waded in, loving the feeling of the hot water relaxing my aching muscles.

"Do you need anything else, my lady?" Maerwen asked.

"No, but I would like it if you stayed. It has been a while since I have spoken to other girls. There isn't really much to talk about while travelling with five men." I begged. "Please, stay!"

Maerwen smiled and sat down beside me as I scrubbed away dirt and grime from my face and neck. She helped wash my back with some kind of sponge and scented oils.

"Do you have anyone you fancy, Maerwen? If it is not too bold to ask,"

"Well," I glanced at her and could see the red in her cheeks. "There is one elf who I have fancied for some time now. I have kept it secret as of now. You met him upon your arrival. Lindir,"

I smiled at her and we both giggled.

"He would be very fine for you, Maerwen. When are you going to tell him?"

"I have not decided. Do you have anyone you fancy, my lady?"

My smile faded as I thought of Will. He was worlds away now.

"He is back at home...it feels like worlds away. You are fortunate that you and Lindir live in the same place." I said, sighing.

"I apologise if it was too bold, my lady."

"No, no, it's alright. I'm happy to be able to talk to you about it. I doubt the Hobbits or Aragorn would want to hear of feminine talk throughout the journey."

We laughed again and I finished rinsing off before getting out of the bath. Maerwen wrapped a towel around me and brushed out my curls. I could feel her braiding my hair and tying it back with a string.

"Here is your dress, my lady."

I slipped into the silk gown that fell to my ankles. Maerwen tied the laces in the back but it wasn't as tight as my corset had been. I was then brought to a room so I could catch up on some sleep. As soon as I hid under the silk covers I had drifted off to sleep.

**.::*::.**

I woke up in the morning to find a breakfast already beside me. There was an assortment of fruits and some sort of herbal tea. It was an odd feeling still waking up in Middle-earth. I had been here a week almost and I still not adjusted to the change. Maerwen stepped in with two other maids with dresses as I sat up in bed.

"Good morning, my lady, Lord Elrond has asked me that you attend a council meeting this afternoon. I will bring you there once you have eaten and dressed." she said.

"Do you have any news on the Hobbit who was injured? Just a moment ago I remembered his name but it must have slipped again." I inquired, a little frustrated.

"Master Baggins is quite well, my lady. He woke just hours before you did." Maerwen answered.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It is nearly noon."

"My father would never let me sleep that long." I mumbled, pushing the covers off of me.

"Which dress would you like to wear?"

"That green one looks lovely." I said. Maerwen and the two other maids wrapped bindings around my chest before slipping the dress on over my head. It was a beautiful emerald green dress that fell to my ankles with gold embroidery on my elbows and along the front. The sleeves hugged around my arms comfortably and flared out. I tied the bow in front after I tightened the laces. Maerwen tied the laces in the back. I let my braid loose and ran my fingers through my hair. I decided I would let it fall naturally down my back for once. I always had it in curls...my maids back at home made me sleep in curlers. It was not comfortable I can say that at least.

"At least you look more like us now—not that there was anything wrong with your other gown. But it looked rather odd."

"It is the latest fashion where I am from apparently. You may do with them whatever you like. I will certainly not be wearing that horrid corset again. I could scarcely breathe."

"As you wish, my lady," Maerwen said, with a small nod. "Try not to wander off before the council meeting, please,"

I smiled and watched as Maerwen left with the other two maids. I managed to eat a handful of fruits before going to wander around a little bit. I found three of the Hobbits on a veranda all chatting excitedly about Rivendell.

"Miss Swann! We thought you'd left Rivendell." Sam said.

"I just slept in longer than I intended to. Where's Frodo?"

"He's visiting his Uncle Bilbo. He should be back soon." Merry answered. "And if I may say, you look very pretty in that dress."

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"I like it much better than the other one." Pippin agreed.

"Pip," Merry said, nudging the other.

"Have you walked around at all?"

"A little," Sam answered. "We'll be leaving home soon...back to the Shire."

"So soon?" I asked, rather shocked.

"Well, Frodo did come to Rivendell just as Mr. Gandalf asked him to." Sam continued.

"I see," I nodded, understandingly. I gave the Hobbits a small smile. "I think I'll go and talk a walk... and look around a bit."

**.::*::.**

I sighed as I came across a little bridge in the forest. There was a lovely clear stream running underneath it. The sun was hidden by the massive trees but I could still see the bottom of the stream. I sat down in the middle with my feet dangling over the edge. If the Hobbits chose to return to the Shire as Sam had told me (where ever that was) I thought that maybe I would stay here then with Maerwen.

"Man eneth lín, híril-nîn?"

The unfamiliar voice made me jump in fright.

"Sorry?" I asked. I could see almost immediately because of his ears that he was an Elf. I had to hold in my surprise seeing that his almost white-blonde hair was longer than mine.

"You do not speak Sindarin?"

"No," I responded, rather awkwardly.

"You are Human then?"

"Yes,"

"Forgive me, my lady, you appeared as an elleth. My eyes deceived me. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"Elizabeth Swann,"

"You have an odd name...lovely, but odd."

I honestly did not know whether to feel flustered or awkward.

"Thank you, I suppose."

"May I join you?" Legolas asked.

"By all means,"

"What brings you to Imladris, my lady?" he asked, sitting down beside me on the bridge.

"I travelled with the Hobbits and Aragorn. I, erm, this is my only way that I can get back home I suppose."

"Is your home far from here?"

"It seems so yes." I answered, my smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I meant no offense, Miss Swann...forgive me."

"No, it's fine. It's just I've been away from home for a little while and I tend to get homesick." I faked a smile but he probably saw straight through that. "It is just my father and I back home. My mother died when I was young. But my father and I have a close bond; I suppose you could call it that. What about you?"

"I have two brothers at home and my father is King of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood."

I blinked in surprise.

"What?" I exclaimed. "So you—,"

"Yes," he answered, with a nod. "If something should happen to my brothers or my father, we would become king."

I had no words to say to that. In Middle-earth I was just basically a lowly peasant girl and an elf prince was sitting next to me and talking to me — and, I was also human. I shifted uncomfortably and bit at my lower lip.

"Legolas, it is time. Lord Elrond has summoned the council. He says for you to attend as well, Miss Swann." Aragorn came up the path towards us. I watched as he gracefully got up and held his hand out to me. I stared at his hand for a moment before realising he was offering to help me up. I bit my lip as he pulled me up. As Aragorn and Legolas turned, I clumsily tripped on the hem of my dress, nearly losing balance. Legolas glanced back and I could see a faint look of amusement on his face. I raised my brow at him and clenched my jaw before brushing swiftly past him, still seeing his amusement on his handsome features.

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note 2: I hope this wasn't too rushed. It was kind of a filler for the next chapter. Coming up: the council meeting and the journey begins! What will Elizabeth decide to do? Well, I think you can pretty much guess that. ;) Haha! **

**Elvish Translations ~**

_Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín_**: A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.**

_Mae govannen_**: Well met. **

_Man eneth lín, híril-nîn_**: What is your name, my lady? **

**[from ] **


End file.
